A need has existed for a device and method, which can operate at the same well pressure at the well to remove large chunks of rock and/or ore. A need has existed for a device that is simple, efficient, and inexpensive to operate. Mechanical failures from flowing large diameter debris in a well stream into completion equipment are now frequent, and a need has existed to reduce the tremendous maintenance cost and down time during production and drilling of the wells. Many efforts have been made to satisfy these problems in whole or in part, but none is known to have accomplished this inexpensively and efficiently.
To one skilled in the art, this invention resides in a novel construction, combination, arrangement of parts and methods, and is more particularly defined by the appended claims. Changes in the precise embodiment are herein disclosed in the invention, and are meant to be included within the scope of the claims.
For purposes of promoting an understanding of the principles of the invention, reference will be made to the embodiments in the drawings, and specific language will be used to describe the embodiments. It will be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended. Alterations and modifications of the illustrated device are contemplated; as are such further applications of the principles of the invention as would normally occur to one skilled in the art to which the invention pertains.